A-Counting We Will Go!, A Little Big Day, A World of Friends, Who's Your Neighbor?, and Squares, Squares Everywhere!
A-Counting We Will Go!, A Little Big Day, A World of Friends, Who's Your Neighbor?, and Squares, Squares Everywhere! is a Barney & Friends Episode Video released on a VHS Tape, and a DVD Disc in the United States, and Canada on Thursday, May 20, 2004. Episodes #A-Counting We Will Go! (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) #A Little Big Day (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) #A World of Friends (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) #Who's Your Neighbor? (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) #Squares, Squares Everywhere! (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) Plot A-Counting We Will Go! (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) Baby Bop seems upset that she did not know how to count to ten. With some help, Barney and the kids help teach her by playing number games, set up pretend stores in the caboose including the hats store, the books store, and the foods store, and have a number parade in the park. Child Need: Learning Through Educational Activites and Play Educational Theme: Numbers and Counting, and Learning How to Count A Little Big Day (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) Barney shows Baby Bop and the kids all about things that they are "Big and Little" including finding "big and little" things, look at sunflowers, learn about a spider web, pretending to be elephants, and a story of "Jack and the Beanstalk". Barney and his friends discover everyone is special, regardless of size. Child Need: Learning Through Educational Activites and Play Educational Theme: Big and Little Stories: Jack and the Beanstalk A World of Friends (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) Barney takes the kids to an international fair in the park to learn about countries from all around the world: Kenya, Brazil, Germany, Italy, and South Korea. Barney and the children discover friends from all around the world they are. Child Need: Dancing and Movement Educational Theme: International Fair with Different Cultures Who's Your Neighbor? (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) Barney and the kids learn about neighborhoods in the neighborhood through pretend play and grown up jobs. Child Need: Learning Through Educational Activites and Play Educational Theme: Neighborhood Squares, Squares Everywhere! (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) Barney and pals help out Nick with his homework, and have fun with learning about squares. Everyone enjoys a square dance, and a square meal with kinds of shape food. Child Need: Learning Through Educational Activites and Play Educational Theme: Squares and Shapes Song List A-Counting We Will Go! (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) #Barney Theme Song #A Hunting We Will Go #The Clapping Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Pennies in My Pocket #Books Are Fun! #There Are Seven Days #Numbers, Numbers #A Big Parade Of Numbers #I Love You (Barney & Friends version) A Little Big Day (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) A World of Friends (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) Who's Your Neighbor? (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) Squares, Squares Everywhere! (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2004) Trivia *In the original 2004 release of this episode video on a VHS Tape, and a DVD Disc, the real Barney & Friends Season 7-8 Barney Says Segments are used. In the 2005 re-release of this episode video on a VHS Tape, and a DVD Disc, the real Barney & Friends Season 7-8/9 Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Segments are used. Category:Barney & Friends Episode Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation